Der Eisendrache/Quotes
"Tank" Dempsey "You feeling enlightened, flesh monkeys?" -When killing zombies with the Storm Bow. "That's what I call Shock and Awe!" -When killing zombies with the Storm Bow. Nikolai Belinski Takeo Masaki Edward Richtofen Ludvig Maxis Dr. Groph Multiple Character Conversations "Tank" Dempsey & Nikolai Belinski Dempsey: Hey Nikolai, if shit goes down with the kraut, you got my back don't you? Nikolai: I hope to never see the day we turn on each other. Dempsey: Richtofen says he's been here before. Was that crazy evil Richtofen or this new man-with-a-plan Richtofen? Nikolai: I am not sure which Richtofen is most dangerous. Dempsey: Call me crazy, but I'm starting to think Richtofen may actually know how we get out of all this. Nikolai: Crazy you may be, but Richtofen's knowledge cannot be denied. Whether or not he can be trusted is a different matter. Richtofen has told us little of his comrade Dr. Maxis, I do not like to put my trust in a man I have not met. Dempsey: I know what you mean, especially seeing as how Richtofen put his damn brain in a jar. "Tank" Dempsey & Takeo Masaki Dempsey: You okay Tak? You and Richtofen seem to be getting pretty friendly these days. Takeo: You are paranoid Dempsey, you forget the symptoms of exposure to Element 115. Dempsey: Element 115? Don't you remember what it does to you Tak? It makes you forget things. Takeo: Richtofen claims knowledge of worlds beyond this realm. Do you believe this is possible? Dempsey: I can't deny that he knows a lot of stuff. But I don't think it's all good. Takeo: Richtofen told me he had spoken with the emperor, that he had a message for me. Dempsey: I wouldn't hold your breath, Richtofen seems to like keeping secrets. Takeo: It is unwise to speak lightly of demons Dempsey. Your disrespect will have consequences. Dempsey: You know, I'm kinda looking forward to coming face to face with myself. After all, I'm one handsome devil. "Tank" Dempsey & Edward Richtofen Dempsey: Not exactly going to plan, is it Richtofen? Or are you going to tell me this is how you planned it, that everything's fine. Richtofen: Yes. The answer is yes, Dempsey! Everything is fine. I know you have questions but you have to trust me Dempsey. I have seen things you wouldn't believe, things you couldn't even imagine. Dempsey: Yeah? Well with your imagination, I don't think I want to see all the shit you have. Richtofen: In my possession is the most powerful artifact in this or any universe. A vessel that will allow us to literally save our eternal souls. Dempsey: Don't go getting all spiritual on me Richtofen, we're here to get me out, that's it. Richtofen: Ask yourself Dempsey, what you want to achieve? What is it you really want? Dempsey: I want to complete my mission and this chaos once and for all. Nikolai Belinski & Takeo Masaki Nikolai: Takeo, what has the German told you of his plans? Takeo: I know no more than you Nikolai. He speaks in riddles, teasing a promise I fear he cannot fulfill. Nikolai: Your bavery is welcome Takeo but your blind loyalty to the Emperor confuses me. Do you care only for the individual? Takeo: I seek to restore peace and order to our existence. Such a goal could never be considered selfish. I have long considered you a barbarian and a brute. Is there more to you than that Nikolai? Nikolai: None of you know what I have lived through. What I have endured. Takeo: I believe this journey will teach us much about ourselves and each other. Nikolai: I am not sure how much more there is to know about Richtofen. Though I fear his words may belie his true intentions. Do you know this Dr. Maxis of whom Richtofen speaks so fondly? Takeo: I feel we have encountered him before but I know not when, how or why. Nikolai Belinski & Edward Richtofen Nikolai: Our travels across worlds, they used to make me nautious. Now they make me... Richtofen: Thirsty? Is that how you are feeling Nikolai? Nikolai: I... have a thirst. A thirst unlike any I have felt in... years. Richtofen: Be careful Nikolai, I've seen alcohol lead many men down the road to ruin. Nikolai: Do not try to confuse me German, I know why we are here. To secure the american test subject. Richtofen: Is your contempt for me finally diminishing, my simple minded russian friend? Nikolai: I am beginning to think you're not the Richtofen I once knew. Richtofen: You are stronger than you realise, Nikolai. If only your judgement were not so... clouded. You would be invincible. What is it you hope to find on our travels Nikolai? What is it your big russian heart wants most of all? Nikolai: I know not why an animal such as you would be curious Richtofen. But I tell you I hope, one day, to return to the Motherland. To return to my family. Takeo Masaki & Edward Richtofen Takeo: You told me that you spoke to the Emperor. You told me you had a message! Richtofen: Sadly Takeo, now is not the right time for me to explain. Takeo: When will you speak of the Emperor's message if not now?! Richtofen: Soon my friend. For now I must focus on Dempsey. He has no idea of what he will soon have to face. Takeo: Why do you confinde in me German?! I regard you with the same contempt as the others! Richtofen: To be honest, I think it's your irrational commitment to being honourable that makes me trust you, Takeo. Takeo: I see the chaos in your eyes German. But yet, I see a stillness in your soul. Richtofen: Despite what lays ahead, Takeo, I am not afraid. I know what will happen. That knowledge brings me peace. Search deep inside yourself Takeo, tell me what you want. What your heart desires. Takeo: What I want?! What my heart desires?! I wish only to prove my honour in the eyes of the Emperor! Category:Zombies Mode Quotes